


Dom the Dad

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Gaping, Breeding, M/M, Mpreg, Pregancykink, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dom wants children and Adam fulfills his request.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 11





	Dom the Dad

"Hey"Adam, Dom spoke

"Yes darling," Adam replied.

"I realy want kids I want my own little army of girls,"Dom said

"Aww thats adorable Dominic I would love that for us as well,"Adam said with a smile.

"Yes but unfortunately that can happen unless we adopt,"Dom sighed.

"Dont worry baby I can make that happen,"Adam cooed as he began to undo Dom's trousers.

"You can," Dom asked?

"Yes baby just lay down and let me take care of this,"Adam spoke as he went to fecth a bottle of lube from the side table drawer.

Dom followed Adams instruction and layed down while the older man undressed and prepped himself.

"You ready baby I am going to enter you now," Adam said sweetly.

Dom nodded.

Dom squealed as Adam abruptly entred his tight hole.

"Fook your so big bigger than I rembred,"Dom moaned.

  
"Its alright baby relax I am going to be a little rougher this time,"Adam hummed as he slamed into Dom's hole.

"Fook darling your going to look so hansome carrying our child,"Adam grolwed as he pounded into Dom deeper hitting his prostate.

As Adam fucked Dom he left scracth and bite marks on his back pulling his mop of wild hair in the process.

"Ohhh Adam it hurts so much but feels so good,"Dom sobbed.

"You will be just fine honey I am not going to stop untill I get you pregant,"Adam said as he slamed back into the others ass.

"Allright I am going to cum inside you now,"Adam warned as he grunted and relesed into Dom's hole.

Adam pulled out quickly and stood back to admire his work Dom's hole was gaping and driping with his semen.

"You look so pretty bent over filled with my cum Dom, and you will look even better with a round belly carrying our child,"Adam growled.

"Fook Adam I feel so empty without you inside me, "Dom sobbed his asshole hurt so bad he was so close to prolapsing.

"Its going to be ok darling look at your tummy,"Adam said as he pointed to Dom's bloated stomach.

"Your going to be carrying our child soon,"he said with a smile.

Dom smiled back at him "I cant wait to meet our baby,"he cooded.

"Me neither,"Adam replied.


End file.
